warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Łowcy Volanda
Łowcy Volanda są słynną grupą najemników wywodzącą się z Tilei. Zyskali oni sobie sławę najlepszych jeźdźców w kraju. Mówi się, że ich umiejętności przewyższają nawet te, jakimi władają konni z Imperium, a także samej Bretonii. Do najemników może dołączyć każdy. W szeregach Łowców Volanda znajdują się banici, uciekinierzy, a także biedni synowie ze szlacheckich rodów. Jednym warunkiem, jaki trzeba spełnić, aby dołączyć do grupy, jest opanowana do perfekcji sztuka walki z końskiego grzbietu. right Voland, przywódca najemników, sam zasłynął jako niezrównany jeździec. Otacza on swoją osobę aurą tajemnicy. Nawet jego najbliżsi przyjaciele nic nie wiedzą o jego pochodzeniu. Taka sytuacja doskonale sprzyjała rozwojowi plotek. Niektórzy twierdzą, że Voland jest nieślubnym synem imperialnego szlachcica lub nawet Księcia-Elektora. Najśmielsi utrzymują, że jego ojcem był sam Imperator. Istnieje też teoria, która mówi, że pochodzi on ze związku Czarodziejki z Bretonii oraz wyjątkowo inteligentnej, jednookiej świni o imieniu Eric. Oczywiście, temu większość osób nie daje wiary. Dbając o swoją reputację, Voland ignoruje wszystkie plotki. Nigdy ich nie potwierdził ani im nie zaprzeczył. Jego przeszłość stanowi prawdziwą zagadkę. Wiadomo jedynie, że Voland przybył do Tilei z Imperium. Na początku był niczym niewyróżniającym się najemnikiem. W zamian za sowite wynagrodzenie brał udział w licznych wojnach domowych, które trwają w Tilei niemal bez przerwy. Szybko poprawił swój status, stając na czele grupy konnych jeźdźców. Podążali oni za jego rozkazami i dzięki temu wygrywali starcia z prawie zerowymi stratami. Założona przez Volanda grupa zaczęła być określana mianem Venatorów, co w języku Tileańczyków oznacza „łowców”. Motywy kierujące Volandem i jego podwładnymi całkowicie różnią się od tych, którymi szczyci się imperialne i bretońskie rycerstwo. Najemnikom zależy tylko na dwóch rzeczach — zdobywaniu pieniędzy i ich wydawaniu. Ze swoimi umiejętnościami Łowcy Volanda są w stanie rozbić nawet najlepiej przygotowane formacje. Ten atut okazał się dla Tileańczyków czymś niesłychanie potrzebnym. Choć Łowcy Volanda są darzeni w Bretonii nienawiścią i muszą unikać imperialnych rycerzy, nie przejmują się tym. Stoczyli już wiele niebezpiecznych bitew, w których szlachetniejsi i bardziej trzeźwi wojownicy nie daliby sobie rady. Historia Do grupy Volanda dołączali przede wszystkim zhańbieni i porzuceni synowie szlacheckich rodów. Wędrowali oni po całym Starym Świecie, nie mając niczego oprócz dobrej zbroi i wyszkolonego wierzchowca. Ich pragnienia ograniczały się do emocjonującej walki i sowitej wypłaty. Voland oferował im obie te rzeczy. Potrafił ponadto wzbudzić w swoich ludziach chęć do dalszego trenowania swoich umiejętności. Do Łowców Volanda dołączyło wkrótce kilku rycerzy z Imperium, a także dwóch rycerzy Próby z Bretonii. Zapomnieli oni o swoim szlachetnym kodeksie, co skierowało w ich stronę gniew starszych rycerzy. Bretończycy wysłali nawet kilku wojowników, by pozbyli się zdrajców. Jak na razie sytuacja nie doczekała się rozwinięcia, lecz pozostało to już tylko kwestią czasu. frame|Voland, przywódca najemników Voland rozkazał, by wszyscy jego podwładni porzucili rodzinne herby i przybrali nowe imiona, całkowicie odcinając się od przeszłości. W ten sposób pochodzenie najemników miało nie przynosić dalszych konsekwencji. Sam Voland również dostosował się do tej zasady, sprawiając, że jego pochodzenie stało się nieodkrytą zagadką. W czasie marszu Łowcom Volanda towarzyszy spory tłum stajennych i ciur obozowych. Najemnicy posiadają także kilka wozów, na których składują swoje łupy. Łowcy Volanda przemierzyli cały Stary Świat, zdobywając bajońskie sumy, które natychmiast przepuszczali na ostre libacje i litry wina. Przez pewien czas działali na wschodzie, gdzie pomagali zdesperowanym Książętom Granicznym odpierać ciągłe najazdy orczych plemion. W przerwach między starciami niektórzy Łowcy prowadzili między sobą pojedynki, podczas gdy ich towarzysze obstawiali zakłady. Już wielokrotnie zdarzało się, że poszczególni Łowcy tracili życie lub zdrowie w takich pojedynkach. Równie często ginęli oni w trakcie pijackich bójek. Niestety, tak właśnie wygląda los najemnika. Turniej w Couronne Pewnego razu Łowcy Volanda zdecydowali się utrzeć nosa szlachetnym Bretończykom i przybyli na słynny Turniej w Couronne. Pancerze najemników były całe umazane w błocie i krwi. Łowcy wrócili właśnie z Kisleva, spragnieni walki i złota. Turniej mógł dać im obie te rzeczy. Bretończycy zgodzili się na udział najemników w walkach, nie widząc w nich większego zagrożenia. Pomimo męczącego ich kaca, najemnicy pokonali królewskiego przedstawiciela, a także dziesięciu najlepszych rycerzy królestwa. Wkrótce wyszło jednak na jaw, że Łowcy wsparli się oszustwem. Kopie, których używali w walce, zostały przedłużone, co stało w sprzeczności z wszelkimi zasadami. Wściekły król Bretonii wysyłał za Volandem swoich żołnierzy. Poprzysiągł, że nie powróci on więcej do jego królestwa, chyba że w łańcuchach. Pomysły na przygody *Umierający szlachcic wyjawia, że Voland jest jego wygnanym synem. Nie mając innych potomków, decyduje się przywrócić go do rodziny. Wysyła najemników, by odnaleźli Volanda i przekazali mu oficjalne dokumenty. Czeka ich za to sowita nagroda. Tylko co jeśli okaże się, że Voland nie chce porzucać najemniczego życia albo w ramach zemsty za dawne krzywdy zniszczy dwór ojca i zrabuje jego bogactwo? *Rycerstwo Bretonii już wystarczająco długo czekało z zemstą. Król podniósł nagrodę za głowę Volanda, rozpoczynając wielkie polowanie na przestępcę. Voland nie jest jednak głupcem. Przygotował sobie kilka podstępów, kupując czas i ukrywając się gdzieś w Tilei, aż sprawa ucichnie. Czy rycerze Bretonii po raz kolejny dadzą się mu oszukać? Może któryś z nich przeniknie w szeregi najemników, by poznać jego plany? *Łowcy Volanda utknęli pomiędzy młotem a kowadłem. Wzięli oni zapłatę z góry, całkowicie się upijając. W obecnym stanie są ledwie w stanie walczyć. Z jednej strony czeka na nich wściekłe plemię zielonoskórych, a z drugiej równie wściekły Książę Graniczny, który zamierza zemścić się za brak skutecznych działań najemników. Źródła Warhammer Armies: Dogs of War Kategoria:Psy Wojny